Adagio for Love
by SasuXSaku Guru
Summary: Sasuke must enlist the aid of his former teammates to finally put his demons to rest. However once he becomes trapped in the seedy underworld of crime can his comrades restore his former self? Will friendship and love reign supreme in his dismal world? AU
1. Fugue

A/N: It's been awhile since I've written a SasuxSaku fic especially after I dove into my little Sasu/Tayu obsession (which will never subside much to my delight and to my sisters discomfort), but I intend to actually live up to my name. So without anther word I give you my and my sisinew fic.

Fugue 

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The old saying, a proverb rather, could never have been truer for Uchiha Sasuke. He had no friends, at least not what he would consider a friend. They were comrades, teammates, and a syndicate. Nothing more, nothing less. His enemies, as vast and countless as they were, were more likely to slit his throat than accept any offer he placed before them, except for a select few. Having exhausted all ultimatums he'd finally come to this. A bargain.

He never wanted to step foot in this town again, even though they had long since forgotten his face, his name was synonymous with the history of the town. Even as he roamed the back streets he hid from the eyes of the commoners. Once the pride of the small Japanese port city Konoha, he was now nothing more than a plight on the town.

A harsh wind violently whipped his black trench coat about forcing the dark haired man to shove his hands in his pockets quelling the jackets unruly rebellion. Pulling out a lone cigarette he placed it between his lips and reached inside the coat for his lighter. Upon igniting the cancerous concoction between his lips he took a long drag. The wisps of smoke danced around his visage as the cigarette hung limply from his lips.

Finally reaching his destination he eyed the abandoned port warehouse with indifference as he dropped the remains of his cigarette to the floor. Crossing the distance between himself and the iron door of the warehouse he slid the heavy metal aside and entered. The warehouse was black, though he didn't care; he preferred to business in such a place as opposed to a seedy, crowed club or private restaurant booth. Making his way deeper into the depot he mused how such a business transaction could go awry. Finally coming to a complete stop once he reach the middle of the building, a small beam of light filtering through a broken window down upon him.

"You came alone?" asked a gruff voice obviously female from what he could tell. He didn't reply she already knew his answer.

"Unarmed as well?" still no response. The sound of her high heeled footstep assured him that she had apparently not come to play games and was indeed there to do business.

"I never thought I'd see you again Uchiha Sasuke. Without handcuffs or in a body bag at least," the blonde mused finally stepping into the light with him. Her long flaxen hair was pulled into a long ponytail that just reached past her shoulders. She wore and oversized coat that clung to her shoulders, beneath that a dark olive colored suit. Her overly large chest was appropriately accented by a golden badge with the embossing of the only organization that stood in his way.

"Interpol", he spoke his voice low and stoic, neither a question nor statement.

"President of Interpol, as if you hadn't known; why else would you contact us, more importantly me", she retorted folding her arms over her chest. The dark haired man eyed her warily apparently not in as much of a rush to finish their business as he let on.

"I have vital information that you and your organization will find quite interesting", he said his vague allusion causing the older woman to scowl at him.

"You're information may be vital, but I will not accept unless you tell me your demands", she demanded cracking her knuckles as if she were preparing for a fight. Raising an eyebrow at her comment Sasuke released a sigh. He'd forgotten how stubborn she could be.

"I'm sure you've heard rumors, about the Yakuza and their leader, Orochimaru", he said smirking when she stiffened at the sound of that name; "I've destroyed them."

Tsunade stared in disbelief almost not catching his elaboration on the subject, "The building that burned to the ground last month in Tokyo. Orochimaru and the other district leaders of the Yakuza held a meeting. I killed them all."

"T-that may be, but you are still a wanted criminal, surely you don't expect a single act to redeem yourself?" she questioned bearing her teeth in anger at him. Slowly Sasuke reached into his pocket, on reflex the blonde swiftly grabbed the gun holstered under her arm. The raven haired man watched her uninterestingly as he place the cigarette into the corner of his mouth.

"I never asked for redemption, though I have a request", he stated simply as he lit his smoke.

"And what reason do I have to comply with a request from a despot such as yourself?" Sasuke was becoming annoyed with all of her questioning. Reaching once again into his pocket despite the gun pointed in his face he pulled out a tape recorder smirking as the blonde blanched at the sight of it. Tsunade cursed herself as he pressed play, how could she have so easily fallen into such a trap.

"_Tsunade-sama, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Don't speak just listen. I have vital information concerning the criminal organization known as Yakuza and their activities. If you wish to talk this out meet me in Konoha, at pier 42 inside the warehouse at the end of the dock tomorrow midnight. Come alone…_

"_How did you get this number!?"_

"_That's not important. I wish…"_

"_This is a trick! You can't fool me Uchiha."_

"…_I wish to turn myself in. You can pass this opportunity up if you like, though you may never get another chance."_

"…_Hai, fine Uchiha. I'll be there."_

Sasuke smirked all the while as the gun she had brandished lowered to her side in defeat.

"So you intend to blackmail me huh, Sasuke?" she asked her voice turning cold as she peered into his onyx eyes.

"Only if necessary. All I want is for you to hear my request, and graciously comply." he said nonchalantly.

"What are your demands?" she asked finally regaining her composure.

"The group known as Akatsuki…."

"The _terrorist _group known as Akatsuki" she corrected noticing how his eyes narrowed in response to her interruption.

"I want all of Interpol's information on them. Dossiers, psychological analysis's, criminal records, everything", he demanded. The blonde's frown quickly tuned right side up at his request and promptly turned into laughter. Sasuke however, was not amused.

"Even if that information truly existed I'd never hand it over to you." she proclaimed coolly wiping the sweat that had formed on her brow.

"You're a terrible liar, I want the information." Sasuke said calling the blondes bluff easily making her cease her feigned ignorance.

"Fine, you'll get it. Not a whole lot of good it'll do while you rot in prison however, or have you forgotten your end of the deal", she mumbled hoping he hadn't heard even though he stood less than a foot or two away.

"I won't be rotting in a prison anywhere, I want you to grant me amnesty, at least until I've killed that man", he said a brief flash of red coming to his dark pools.

"Amnesty? You're pushing it Uchiha", she warned gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"With Orochimaru and the Yakuza disposed of, Akatsuki is now our common enemy. I can work outside your system to do what is necessary to take them down", he explained watching as she contemplated his proposal. Clearly she understood it was a logical way to look at the problem, albeit crazy, valiant, and honorable in a way. Interpol had made little progress when it came to pinpointing the operations of Akatsuki and its members and they'd already lost numerous operatives to the mysterious band. What's the worst that could happen if she were to make an alliance with Interpol's number two most dangerous criminal? She shuddered to think. Taking a deep breath before she spoke watching Sasukes movements as he finished the long forgotten cigarette before flicking it aside. She cursed him silently; Sasuke had always been the best negotiator Konoha ever had.

"Alright, Sasuke. I'll play ball. You've got your amnesty and files, I give you my word", she promised finding the words harder to say then originally intended.

"Hn. That won't be all I require however", he said ignoring how her face turned red with anger.

"Goddamnit Sasuke! I don't mind working this out if it's for the greater good, but if you think you can take advantage--!" she began a her voice raising to a furious pitch before he held a hand up making her stop.

"My team and I cannot do this alone. I'll need your best group of agents…" he trailed off smirking when he noticed she'd finally understood what he was asking for.

"You wan't…" before she could finish he gave her a curt nod that made her blood run cold. "Tch, fine. You'll get what you want, however you'll have to give them the news yourself. They're on a mission right now and if I were to contact them their cover would be blown."

Sasuke didn't need to hear anymore. Turning on his heels he headed for the door.

"Don't you want to know where they are?" she asked watching the retreating mans back.

"I already know", he replied lowly.

Before he could reach the handle however he could feel her shift behind him causing him to freeze in his tracks. That was the second time she pointed her gun at him, most were never given that opportunity.

"You…You're going to kill him, your brother?" she questioned her voice was soft as if she really cared.

He didn't reply. She already knew his answer. Not wasting his time any longer Sasuke grasped the handle and left not fearing that he'd be shot in his back. Slowly she lowered her gun. She should have shot him or attempted to arrest him, but yet again she allowed him to walk away.

"Damn it!" she cursed lowly.

Moments later a black sedan pulled up in front of him. Slowly the tinted windows rolled down releasing a plume of smoke accompanied by the blasting techno music.

"Heyyyyy Sasuke!" the light-blue haired man droned happily.

"Suigetsu, how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke that stuff in the car?" questioned the Uchiha as he enter through the passenger side wrinkling his nose at the skunky smell of his comrades' smoke. Turning down the blaring sound system Sasuke ignored the ramblings of his driver who was clearly under the influence and looking for a DUI the way he was driving. Thankfully they reached their destination with less than a scratch even. Exiting the car Sasuke eyed the small apartment with disdain; at least it was only for the night. He looked back at his teammate who was apparently attempting to drive without the car being on, and as far as he was concerned, he was succeeding. Half expecting to find Jugo standing over a very dead Karin he was surprised to find the two in the living room acting somewhat normal. Karin asleep sprawled on the couch in an unladylike fashion while Jugo sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. Sasuke gave the ginger haired man a nod before freeing himself from the confines of his trench coat and retiring into a room at the end of the hall.

The dark haired man sat at the edge of the bed staring blankly at the stark ceiling. It had been years since he'd seen his previous team even longer since they'd been on speaking terms. Now he was going to enlist their aid. 'There is no other way.' He told himself day in and day out ever since he'd concocted this plan. Though still why was he nervous about facing his former team? Scowling at the ceiling for even thinking in such a way he pushed the thought away to the deep reaches of his subconscious. Soon eonough he'd confront them and he would not falter if things didn't go as expected. He could hear the blonde haired fool already.

'_Teme!'_

Oddly enough the corners of his lips twitched at the nostalgic feeling the thought brought. Their last reunion was anything but what any of them had wanted. The dobe and other agents had run headlong into one of Orochimaru's social gatherings brandishing a gun and his Interpol badge. All of the lesser crime bosses hit the deck as the brash blonde barked orders and handcuffed the few that resisted until he finally burst into the private room of the sleazy club where Orochimaru, Kabuto, and he had been.

"_You three, hands up and get—Sasuke…" he stared in shock as the three watched him, the man in question with little interest._

"_Uzumaki, Sasuke please deal with our guest", the request did not go unanswered. Naruto was too busy pointing his gun at the retreating backs of Orochimaru and Kabuto to notice Sasuke had disarmed him and had a gun pointed at the back of his head._

"_H-how?" he stuttered amazed by his former teammates speed as the cold steel pressed against his skull._

"_You shouldn't have come here, Naruto", sounded the stoic man gripping the nine millimeter tighter as his thumb pulled the hammer back, the click making the blonde's blood run cold._

"_I had to make sure the rumors were true…I had no idea you—"_

"_Shut up", he bit out. Hearing the soft click of the door behind him Sasuke quickly pistol-whipped Naruto and made his way out the backdoor just as the rest of the agents flooded into the room. When he gave a glance back he noticed the blonde as well as pink among the sea of black and brown._

"_Sasuke-kun!" he heard the plea but paid it no mind as he made his way through the back alleys of the city and away from his past._

Releasing an exasperated sigh Sasuke turned on his side in an attempt to get some rest.

The day had come faster then he wished it had, but it was for the best. Slowly rising he peered around the empty room. As much as he hated this town and what it represented, this bedroom seemed to suit him quite well. Upon exiting the room he was thrust back into the troublesome world he grown accustomed to over the past few months. Suigetsu and Karin were fighting over the last piece of toast while Jugo tended to a few miscellaneous things in preparation for their departure.

"You don't need this! You're overweight as is!" taunted the violet eyed man as he pulled the rouge toaster from the redhead with a sharks grin.

"You bastard, you've just got the munchies! Maybe if you didn't spend your day getting high this wouldn't be a problem!" she retorted knocking the man flat on his behind with a swift kick to the abdomen. Sasuke eyed the tussle with little interest as he made his way over to Jugo. He was apparently checking the team's armaments. All military grade weaponry, with the late Orochimaru's funding he was more than happy to equip his team with the best. He smirked proudly as he eyed the firearms. One fifty caliber Barrett rifle, Karin's weapon of choice. Her purpose was more focused towards reconnaissance, but when the chips were down, she wasn't a half bad shot and that shot could tear a man's limps clean off. She joined his group under the pretense that she'd be alone with the raven haired man, until the two male members arrived of course. Jugo's weapon of choice was a twelve gauge shotgun. While the man often strayed from combat, Sasuke had seen his deadly efficiency when the time came. He attempted to keep him far from battle as he had a tendency to lose control in the heat of battle. Suigetsu on the other hand was quite the demon in a firefight as well as their pilot. Acting recklessly as his fired his silver Desert Eagle and swung his katana at any and all moving targets. His skill was only outshined by Sasuke's. Setting his dark eyes on his two custom Beretta's, gingerly picking one up and carefully inspecting it. He marveled at the sleekness of the dark metal noting the Uchiha emblem on the handle. Firmly grabbing its twin he placed them both into the holsters under his armpits.

"Let's move out. We haven't got all day", he said grabbing his forgotten trench coat and heading for the door.

"Where are we off to already?" questioned Karin her mouth covered with breadcrumbs after enjoying her spoils of war.

"Paris, France", he said simply leaving his three incredulous comrades staring at the door in wonderment.

- - -

"This mission is ridiculous! How could Tsunade-sama make us do something so mortifying!?" asked the rosy haired woman as she stormed around the spacious hotel penthouse. Her male counterparts watched, one with indifference the other couldn't seem to stop laughing at her distress until she began throwing stiletto shoes at his head.

"Naruto! This isn't funny, besides your cloths aren't the most flattering either" she countered running into the bedroom and pulling out an oversized purple faux fur coat. Naruto blanched at the sight of his attire for the night. Sai however just stared, he was lucky enough to not be given a hands on approach like Naruto and Sakura had. Despite their expertise in disguise and undercover work they'd been stuck behind desks for the last couple of months so naturally they jumped on the first actual mission they were presented with. However they had no idea their job was to uncover and break up an underground prostitution ring. Sai and Naruto were in were high spirits at the mention of prostitutes in Paris as it entailed beautiful women, high heels, and miniskirts. Sakura on the other hand detested the idea of being surrounded by those tainted women. As if that were enough she would have to pose as one of the French ladies of the night to effectively infiltrate the sleazy backdoor business.

Sai remained seated on a couch in the living room as Naruto and Sakura busied around the room often shouting obscenities at each other as they prepared to hit Paris's red light district. The sun was setting and if Sakura wasn't out with the rest of the working girls they would most likely have difficulties playing their parts properly. Hours later the curses had stopped flying and the suite was silent. That is until Naruto poked his head out as if to check whether the coast was clear before he stepped out into the living room.

"W-well? Do I look cool or what?" the blonde enthused halfheartedly as he stood there dressed in a dark purple five piece suit and overcoat, black platform shoes, a giant golden chain with a clock hanging from his neck and matching aviators to hide his identity to an extent. Sai stood and slowly made his way towards his teammate eyeing him critically.

"You look like a pimp from a sexploitation movie of the 60s", he said bluntly. Naruto stared the pale man dully, was that a compliment? He was trying to dress like a pimp, but was it too cliché?

"Thank you?" he responded shifting uncomfortably in his coat. It was sweltering especially during this particular summer night. Soon enough Sakura appeared performing the same preemptive check before emerging.

"It's not that bad right? Tell me it's not that bad…" she asked fidgeting under the scrutinizing eyes of her teammates. She stood almost as tall as Naruto in her pink stiletto high heels, the plaid skirt, if you could call it that, covered just over a third of her thighs and barely over her bottom. Apparently she'd taken the initiative to dress like a stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl judging by the tiny white dress shirt that glorified her chest to astonishing levels that was accented by a red tie that dipped into the valley of her breasts. Her face was covered with simple makeup, deep red lipstick and pink eyeliner. Her usual pink hair however had completely vanished seemingly devoured by a long obsidian wig with flat bangs that covered her forehead. The boys stared endlessly as if finding it too hard to find the words to do her justice.

"Sakura-chan…you look—"

"Like a whore, well done", interrupted the pasty man bluntly. Naruto turned swiftly to attempt to defend his teammates honor, but found that the man had been taken to the ground by the insulted woman who unceremoniously beat the man to a bloody pulp staining the pristine carpet with his blood.

"You son of bitch! What gives you the goddamn right to talk to me like that!?" she shrieked throwing wild punches at the offender until Naruto pried her kicking and screaming off of him. She was as livid as he'd ever seen her, breathing fire practically. Soon enough she'd calmed down and the two made their way out of the hotel towards the shady slums of the red light district.

- - -

"Sugoi! Paris, the city of lights, it's so beautiful!" exclaimed the loud redhead twirling around in the lively streets of the city as if she were a kid in a candy store. Sasuke wasn't one to complain, but having spent the last twelve hours on a private jet with his team wasn't enjoyable and frankly he had seem them enough for the day. The Uchiha quickly placed his sunglasses on, despite it being night, as to not be recognized by the curious eyes that watched the group. He noticed how Jugo gripped the large suitcase with all of their equipment tensely under the strange stares he received.

"We aren't here on a vacation Karin, this is a mission", mentioned Jugo effectively making her fall in line behind the trio as they made their way towards a hotel.

"Mission? As far as I'm concerned this is a vacation! I'll catch up with you guys later!" called the sharp toothed man as he split from the group.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Karin loudly watching the man's' retreating back before he turn giving her a perverted grin.

"Where else would I go? Paris isn't just the city of lights; it's also got its fair share of beautiful women!" he yelled disappearing into a back alley as Karin gave chase. Despite all of the hatred they put on the two were often inseparable.

Sasuke released a silent sigh of relief now being free of his two most talkative comrades. He didn't mind having Jugo around the man was as quiet and mysterious as he himself was at times. Finding himself becoming less and less attracted to the prospect of spending the remnants of the night in a hotel room staring at the ceiling he turned to his orange haired follower as they arrived at the hotel.

"Get a large room." Sasuke said handing his counterpart an excessive amount of large bills for the room as he departed making his way down the street and into the crowd.

- - -

"Ano..Sakura-chan? How are we supposed to know which of your customers are actually connected with the syndicate?" Naruto asked faring much better than the woman at his side as they walked past all the stares, glares, whistles, and cat calls. However the blondes tact, or lack their of, landed him a swift knock to the back of his head. His rosy haired teammate was still mortified she had to wear something so unbecoming. She was a first-class Interpol agent for crying out loud!

"Naruto! They aren't customers alright!? Now…Tsunade-sama mentioned something about a red cloud moniker… also something about a red haired man. I believe she said his name was Sasori." Sakura explained blushing all the while as men and woman alike gawked at her. Had they never seen a Japanese schoolgirl before?

"Alright! We should set up shop somewhere like that", surmised Naruto being as clever as usual. The blonde searched each of the seedy club signs for any indication of the only lead they had quickly noticing that he couldn't understand anything.

"Sakura-chan…I don't understand French. Can you…?" the pseudo pimp laughed weakly rubbing the back of his neck embarrassingly.

"Tch, you're so useless Naruto", she complained. For an agent of Interpol Naruto wasn't very cultured. Searching through the sea of clubs and signs Sakura finally found a sign aptly mentioning "nuages rouges" or red clouds. Eagerly she bent over to fully analyze the notice, but she had forgotten her state of attire until she felt a hand firmly grasp her bottom causing her to reflexively squeak and deck Naruto in the mouth sending him sprawling. Though upon actually turning around she found another man who was more likely to have been the actual culprit.

"That was quite the right hook honey, though I think it was meant for me" teased the main offender offering a grin that revealed saw-like teeth. Just as the red faced woman was about to strike yet again when he caught her fist his grin growing wider.

"You don't look French…and that outfit looks pretty authentic. To think I come to Paris and I find myself a fiery little Japanese schoolgirl. So, what do I have to do to get all to myself tonight?" he asked closing the distance between them much to Sakura's disgust. Just then Naruto regained his senses and grabbed the man roughly pulling him away from Sakura.

"Hey pal! You can't talk to Sak—"

"Sake…You can start by buying me a bottle and taking me there", she demanded pointing at the notice that directed them towards the aforementioned club. While the purple eyed man examined the note carefully Sakura and Naruto discussed what had just transpired.

"Sakura-chan! What're you doing?" he asked in a harsh whisper pulling his confidante away from prying ears.

"My job of course! Listen, I don't like it, but this sleazebag may be our only way into that club. So play your part and start…p-pimping ", she persuaded whispering the last part through her flushed face. Naruto nodded numbly blushing as well before he took a deep breath and approached the waiting customer.

"Oi, If you wanna take my girl out for the night you've gotta have the cash, and lots of it!" he exclaimed his eyes grinning behind the sunglasses.

"Ano…you must be her pimp", surmised the cerulean haired man looking him over and snickering at his apparel, "you look a mix between Flavor Flav and of a bad sexploitation flick pimp."

"It doesn't matter how I dress, do you have the money or not!" he growled grabbing him by his collar and shaking him slightly. Naruto and the patron turned to look Sakura over her blush emerging with twice the fervor.

"Hm, let's say a thousand?" he said watching as the man's grin turned into a frown. The patron turned to Sakura his grin resurfacing as he looked her over thinking whatever it was men who bought thousand dollar prostitutes thought.

"A thousand bucks and I have her for the whole night. Deal?" he haggled shocking his present company. He didn't look to be that wealthy, wearing a purple top and grey pants covered by a black trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Getting a simple nod from the self-conscious Sakura he gave his answer.

"Deal. Take care of her, no funny business or else she'll beat you within an inch of your life" he warned as the man generously paid him much to Naruto's delight. '_Hehe Christmas came early.'_

He watched as the man grabbed Sakura around the waist and hauled her off down the street. He could help but feel a pang of jealousy as he pulled her flush against his body, and she didn't even hit him!

"I'm Suigetsu. What's your name beautiful?" he asked noticing how she squirmed and tried to shake her way out of his hold.

Avoiding all eye contact she stared at her feet, "My names…not important", she said lowly feeling the soft rumble of his chest as he laughed at her coy attitude.

"Ah come on, if I don't get a name I'll just have to call you beautiful. Or would you prefer 'my little schoolgirl'?" he teased. Sakura was reaching her limit; this mission was becoming more trouble than it was worth. Swallowing her pride and anger she gave him a forced smile.

"B-beautiful is fine, thank you." she stuttered glancing around at her surroundings until her and her "date" came to a halt. Staring up at him questionably he only grinned. She gulped when she finally got a good look at his unusually sharp teeth _'Where have I seen those?'_

"This is the place isn't it, beautiful?" Suigetsu asked his sharkish grin never faltering. Sakura turned her attention to the large very noisy club she hadn't noticed before. The club did indeed have a signature red cloud lanterns around its name.

"Red Sand?" she questioned? Surely enough the clouds and name weren't a coincidence. She was led inside blindly unaware as he led her into the dimly lit club.

"Kuso, this place is sweltering", he cursed finally releasing her to wipe the sweat from his brow as he removed his coat and took a seat against a large lounge style couch, "Oi waitress, two bottles of sake and water! Keep them coming!" he yelled at a passing server. Sakura held back a cringe when he grinned again patting a space next to him. Hesitantly taking it the waitress soon returned with the drinks just as she'd taken a seat.

"Allow me to pour you a drink, beautiful", he cooed grabbing the bottle and pouring it into both accompanying saucers. Eagerly Sakura took it, hopefully alcohol would make this slightly more bearable. For a man who seemed as if he frequented the working woman of many a city he didn't seem as sleazy as most of them appeared to be. He was kind of sweet, and cute. She'd been surprised that someone much less this guy would pay a thousand dollars for a night with her. Sakura shudder to think what that night may have entailed as she gingerly picked up the saucer and sipped the rice wine. Her date was apparently downing the water as well as the sake at an alarming rate. _'What's this guy's deal?'_

"So beautiful, I'm sure you're dying of anticipation…" he said his nearest hand finding its way to her bare thigh causing her to swiftly scoot away. Suigetsu laughed as she crossed her legs, blushing prettily all the while trying to hide her face behind her hands. His laughter made her peek at him from between her fingers.

"You must be new to this. No matter, just relax, maybe have some more sake." He urged topping of her already almost full saucer. He noticed she wasn't going to be swayed so easily. Sighing in annoyance her turned giving her his full attention, "What's with the coy and bashful act. Where's the girl with the mean right hook I met earlier?" he asked finishing his drink in a single gulp. He was getting more annoyed by the second maybe going with him wasn't the best idea seeing as she was no better than she was when she was with Naruto.

"M-maybe we should j-just start slow…get to know each other first", she quivered smiling slightly into her bowl. _'Good thinking Sakura!'_ apparently he'd fallen for it seeing as he stopped his physical advances for the time being.

"Well, tell me something about yourself beautiful. What brings you to the city of love?" he asked watching her subtle squirming under his gaze.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for work…." Sakura admitted, it did have a certain truth to it. Gaining some confidence she downed her sake mimicking his previous action.

"Right, right. I assume you're curious about my business here as well…I'm not so sure how much I can actually tell you except…", he began a silly grin tugging at his lips, "I'm on a top secret mission" he whispered breaking down into a small fit of laughter. The fake brunette's eyes widened marginally _'Who is this guy?' _

"A mission? Are you some sort of secret agent, or a dangerous criminal?" she questioned not noticing she'd become a little too eager and had nearly ended up on top of him in her hurry. Suigetsu of course didn't mind at all. Before she could rectify her mistake the violet eyed man had trapped her in a vice like grip, his nose touching hers. She could feel the blush reach all the way to the tip of her ears hell her face might have even burned a hole in her wig.

"What would you say if I was the _dangerous_ criminal?" he whispered resisting the urge to capture her lips in a lusty kiss. She began struggling again, but her efforts only widened that stupid grin of his _'I'm going to kill him!'_ Suigetsu grabbed a few stray locks of her hair twirling them between his fingers staring intently in her emerald eyes.

"Black hair and green eyes", he mused his grin turning into a frown momentarily, "I'd have expected a more exotic color from a Japanese girl looking for work in Paris"

'_He must be pretty drunk talking about silly things like my hair.'_

"Hey beautiful, kiss me." He half begged half demanded. Her heart skipped a beat. It would seem as if her time had run out.

"I-I'm not comfortable…I don't think I know you well enough to…"

He felt an annoying tick start in his left eye. _'This woman is so difficult.'_ "What more do you want to know, beautiful-_chan?_" he asked finally releasing her from his grip.

"If you are a dangerous criminal on a top secret mission, tell me, who do you work for?" she asked feigning innocence. Her date narrowed his eyes at her before he reach for the sake bottle and chugged the remainder.

"As if I'd tell a who—!" he began being interrupted when he felt a familiar device being held to his side. The little devil had swiped his gun from his jacket and was now holding it against his crotch. Glaring at his obsidian haired minx he watched her do the same.

"I'd be very careful with my next few words if I were you." Sakura warned a serious gleam in her jade irises.

"Tch, you've got some nerve beautiful…" he seethed hearing the familiar click of the hammer. '_She really means business huh?'_

"Excuse me", sounded a gruff voice drawing the twos attention to a tall, brown haired man in a black suit that stood before them. "The owner would like to have a word with you two."

Sakura growled, how could this evening possible get worse?

- - -

"I'm beginning to worry about Sakura-chan. Maybe I should go back and get her." Naruto wonder pacing about the streets finally rid of his ridiculous garb now donning a black suit with a white dress shirt, the first two buttons unbuttoned his red tie hanging loosely from his neck. Sai watched him with disinterest. He always worried when Sakura went on missions alone; needless to say she came out unscathed most of the time.

"Perhaps we should have thought of giving her a wiretap." he mentioned as if in passing noticing how the blonde glared at him.

"Damn it! I'm going after her", he decided rushing out of the hotel and into the thinning streets. Upon finally reaching the red light district he had just realized he had absolutely no idea when she could possibly have gone with that guy. He shuddered to think what she may or may not have been doing with the sleazebag willing to shell out more money for Sakura then they got paid with both their paychecks combined. '_Sakura-chan would never…'_ Naruto spent the remainder of his time in the district asking pimps, whores, and other scandalous sleazes on information about a Japanese schoolgirl and a cerulean haired man. Halfway through his search he started offering people money for information. By then end of his search he came out spending half of what Sakura's date had paid and only had a single lead.

"Red Sand. Red Sand. Red Sand", he repeated looking from sign to sign for the club he'd be looking for. In his hurry he hadn't noticed he knocked over a girl walking the streets and continued on his way.

"Ouch…Hey you bastard! Watch where you're walking idiot!" she yelled rubbing her bruised bottom and running her hand through her red hair. "Tch, goddamn Parisians have no manners."

"Karin…where is Suigetsu?" asked the dark stoic voice that often sent a shiver down her spine. Karin turned around still not rising to her feet as she stared at the tall dark figure hovering above her.

"Sasuke-kun! My knight in shining armor, some bastard knocked me down. Won't you help me up?" she asked ignoring his question and faking an innocent pout. Sasuke scoffed, he hadn't time for her games. Stepping around her he was drawn down the street slowly by a glimpse of yellow.

"You've got two feet, you can stand on your own." he said lowly, she most likely hadn't heard him but it didn't matter as she listened regardless. Perhaps he was acting too brashly. He intended on finding his former team the following day, as a means to achieve his goal, but upon hearing about the possibility of one of the Akatsuki being in town he had to run headlong into the fray. Information was power in this world and any Akatsuki member would have access to what he desired.

"Karin, do you have any weapons on you?" the dark haired man asked his follower seemingly out of the blue.

"Ano…just a field knife is all. I thought the plan was—"

"Change of plan." Sasuke said simply cutting her off.

- - -

"Master Sasori…your guests are here", announced the man whom Sakura had guessed to be this Sasori's bodyguard or attendant, most likely the former. They stood in front of a large oak desk a leather office chair behind said desk facing numerous television sets all monitoring the club. Whoever this Sasori was he must have been important. He still hadn't turned to acknowledge them but he had waved his hand and dismissed the tall man. The room was very large and decorated with odd statues, puppets almost. Creepy marionettes and the like.

"Thank you, Mukade…" he said in a mild baritone. It seemed like forever until someone spoke up.

"Oi, what's the big deal pal? You do this to all your customers?" Suigetsu slurred clearly too inebriated for his own good. Sakura clung to Suigetsu's jacket which she now wore as a means to hide her body as well as his gun. Slowly the man swiveled in his chair revealing his face to his visitors. Sakura marveled at the young youthful look he had. His short scarlet hair reaching just past his ears and down the back of his neck.

"Welcome…" he a said almost as if he was bored by their presence; that pissed Suigetsu off. He strode over to the desk slamming his palms on the cool wood.

"Forget the fucking formalities! What's the meaning of this?" asked the agitated man clearly his tongue was as sharp as his teeth when he was drunk.

"I have no interest in you drunkard…it's her I wanted a word with." He droned resting his cheek on his knuckles as he gazed the woman behind the loudmouth.

"M-me? I'm just a s-simple working girl." She muttered staring at the ground as if to avoid Suigetsu's hard questioning look.

"Drop the act. We've known exactly who you were from the moment you were brought in here. Haruno Sakura.", spoke the redhead pleased with the surprised look she gave at the sound of her own name.

"Nani? What the hell's going on here?" questioned the violent eyed man raising his voice like an ignored child. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside. One loud enough to draw all of the tension out of the room. Soon enough all that was heard were screams as well as the sound of rushing feet.

"What is going on out there Mukade?" questioned Sasori into the intercom at his desk not willing to turn and view the monitors lest he leave his guests to their own devices.

No response. Silently cursing himself he was about to turn when suddenly the door burst open revealing a mass of black and blonde.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura happy to see his face for once.

"The pimp!?" called Suigetsu surprised to see him out of his previous getup.

"Uzumaki…I should have known, you Interpol agents are like moths to a flame." he mused smiling darkly as he lowered his head and releasing a maniacal laugh.

"I-Interpol? You've gotta be shitting me!" sighed Suigetsu shaking his head from side to side.

"Sasori! You are hereby placed under arrest!" declared Sakura pulling the gun out of the jackets inner pocket and pointing it at the redhead.

"I think not Haruno-san." he defied pressing a button under his desk unbeknownst to them. Before any of them could act the room was filled with several bodyguards all with guns drawn. Semi automatic as well as automatics. Sakura prayed to Kami that Naruto had a plan and didn't run in without one as he was prone to doing. Peering at her teammate for a Plan B she realized he was doing the same to her. _'Terrific....'_

"Drop you're weapon Haruno. My men are usually quite anxious." he warned smirking all the while as he turned back to the monitors not noticing the two blurs that ran past the front door camera, "Take them out back and teach them a lesson. A permanent one."

Before the men could follow the next few orders the room was invaded by two orbs, the room's occupants stared in wonderment before the spheres started emitting a thick white smoke.

'_This is—!' _noted Naruto, Sakura, and Suigetsu mentally who dropped to the floor as soon as they could before the bullets began to fly. Chaos ensued as bullets began to fly every which way. They could hear the screams of the fallen as the air became heavy with the heady smell of spilt blood. Covering their ears in an attempt to keep the remainder of their hearing Naruto and Sakura were pelted by the hot empty shells of spent bullets. It seemed like an eternity before the roar of gunfire and screams died down leaving only the smell of gunpowder and death as well as the groans of the not yet dearly departed.

"Karin…see them out", sounded the dark baritone voice stepping through the death; rattling the countless cases of empty metal that lay with the bodies.

"Hai." The ringing had stopped and the survivors could only make out the initial voice.

'_That voice…' thought the blonde_

'_Could it be…' contemplated his rosy haired companion._

'_Never thought I'd be happy to hear that voice.' mused the sharkish man._

Karin went about her directed task of finishing the stragglers. It wasn't often she was given the bloody task, but that's what she got for bringing only a field knife. She wouldn't get much sleep; the nightmares would keep her awake this night and most likely the next few. Paying little attention to her task she rolled a mass of purple over preparing to strike.

"Hold on a second! Karin, for Kami sake it's me!" he yelled grabbing the woman's hand just as it was about to come down on him. She only blinked down at him as if in a state of disbelief.

"Nani yo!? What the hell are you doing here stupid?" she shrieked shaking the man violently. While the two argued or conversed as usual, Sasuke walked towards the desk watching the limp body of the read head warily. He made his way behind the bureau kicking the chair with enough force to send the body into an upright position, he was still breathing. Perfect.

"Sasori…I want information." Sasuke demanded his Berretta pointed at his already bloodied head. The man laughed coughing viciously at the request. Clearly he wasn't going to cooperate.

"Tch, go fuck yourself, Uchiha!" he bit out blood spraying from his lips. He wouldn't last much longer.

Naruto and Sakura quickly raised their heads at the sound of that surname. It was actually him. In the flesh, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Karin, give me your knife", he ordered holstering his gun and promptly being tossed the requested weapon and pressing it flush against the man's chest, just above his heart. "Speak."

"You Uchiha's are all the same; never—!" he never got a chance to finish that statement as the knife was pushed swiftly into his chest. Silence. Roughly dislodging the blade he noted a slight discoloring in the recently deceased's hair. Scowling angrily he realized the truth.

He was an imposter.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his teammates call, "Oi, Sasuke. What about these two? The bastard mentioned they were Interpol agents", Suigetsu spoke finally rising to his feet and pointing at the two in question who in turn did the same. Sasuke froze at the name. Inclining his head slightly as he turned his neck to see for himself. There they stood. Clearly, some sadistic god smiled upon him in some way.

"Naruto. Sakura."

- - -

An that's all for now folks how you enjoyed I plan on dragging this story out (in a good way) for a while so I hope you're all in for the long haul! As always the more love I receive the faster I update! Also I wouldn't mind a few critiques. It has been a while since I've been in this section and wouldn't mind getting a feel for what the unfed masses crave!

P.S. If your wondering about the title of this chapter it's a trend I'm attempting naming each chapter after a musical term based on structure, flow, and emotion. It most likely won't last but I'm gonna do my best. A fugue is a composition written for three to six voices. Beginning with the exposition, each voice enters at different times, creating counterpoint with one another. This is often what I try with the majority of my first chapters as I introduce each character. Hope you all enjoyed and if you did make your voice known!

As always until next time! Sayonara!

Next Chapter: Black Cadenza


	2. Black Cadenza

Alright I liked the response (except the one from a certain someone who won't be named aka megan) and I'm pretty glad that you guys think my story's interesting.

Black Cadenza

"Sasuke…" breathed Naruto still caught in a state of disbelief.

"We don't have time for this, Sasuke. The cops will be here soon." Karin advised shaking her leader from his trance momentarily. Sasuke nodded dryly making his way towards the Interpol agents.

"You're coming with us", he ordered as stoic as ever as he stared the two down coming to a stop in between them. Unexpected Naruto lashed out grabbing the raven haired man by his coat collar in a fury.

"Teme—!" if he hadn't his wits about him he would have ran himself through on the sharp knife that separated him and his former associate. Naruto hated that look. Those condescending eyes that were always impassive and cold, though now there was something else inside them and it froze his very core.

"Watch it , Naruto", he spat brushing his weakening grip aside turning to the rose haired girl whom he eyed with fascination, she had changed to say the least, "I suggest you both come with us, or else" his words were dark and foreboding. This wasn't the Sasuke they had known three years ago. Naruto prepared to strike him, but was quickly restrained by the two other occupants of the room.

"If these are the guys to mentioned enlisting Sasuke, I don't think they wanna go without a fight", Suigetsu said trying to hold the blonde back with Karin. Sasuke watched boringly, a frown practically etched on his face when Naruto broke free and once again attempted to tear him to shreds.

"Yamate Naruto, l-lets go with them. We can discuss this later", she reasoned just loud enough for them to hear. Sasuke smirked. Clearly she was still the most level headed between the two of them. Lowering his fists in defeat Naruto glared at Sasuke; he wasn't happy, but he did comply. Soon enough they were racing though the back alleys of Paris, the sound of sirens fueling their every move.

"Kuso, why are we doing this Sakura? We're Interpol agent's damnit! These guys can't do anything to us." Naruto mentioned not so silently earning him a knock on the head from Karin. That was an interesting change of pace.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe those cops aren't as straight laced as they seem? Tch, for Interpol you're a real numbskull", she taunted oblivious to the fact that Sasuke and Suigetsu had suddenly stopped making her crash into their backs. Before she could open her loud mouth to spew a plethora of obscenities Sasuke signaled for silence in the narrow alley. Soon countless officers ran past the alley as their commanding officer shouted orders out to them. It seemed like an eternity before the sounds died down and they were gone. Continuing their trek through the back streets they finally reach their destination. The odd band slipped into the hotel lobby silently quickly finding themselves in the safe confines of its elevator. Besides the terrible elevator music Sasuke was actually enjoying the silence but as usual, it didn't last long.

"Oi teme, when are you gonna tell us what's going on?" questioned Naruto attempting to cut the tension with his dull inquiry that fell on deaf ears. Sasuke had pulled out his cell phone and hadn't even heard the dobe's voice.

"Jugo, we're coming up. We brought guests", he chimed his voice stale and indifferent. Upon reaching the designated floor Naruto repeated his question rushing to Sasuke's side as he and his team hurried down the halls. Naruto hated being ignored; it seemed as if his dark counterpart hadn't forgotten how to irk him to no end. Stopping at what seemed to be the only room on the floor Sasuke knocked on the door a few times hearing an approving click he turned the handle revealing a larger than life penthouse suite. His guests and teammates examined the room in awe while he nonchalantly took a seat at the couch in the center of the lavish suite. Naruto found his interest cut short when he spotted Sasuke; narrowing his eyes at the enigmatic man he took a seat opposite him. An intense staring contest ensued.

"What do you know about the Akatsuki?" he asked, the question innately throwing Naruto for a loop. He'd known little more than what he heard around the office and from Tsunade. The group was as mysterious as mysterious got and had been thought of as a myth more than an actual organization not too long ago.

"I… don't know any more than you do." He responded looking down in his lap as if her were disappointed by his answer, "My turn to ask you a question" Sasuke raised an eyebrow with interest. Surely the dobe had countless question; where have you been, what have you been doing, but Sasuke was always shocked by the words that came out of his former teammate when he was serious.

"What's happened to you?" he bit out his shining blue eyes peering into his unyielding onyx ones. The Uchiha should have known he would have to answer a personal question rather than one directly correlating with the current situation.

"I opened my eyes, Naruto." Sasuke responded simply noting how the blonde deemed it inadequate as he slammed his hands on the coffee table teeth bared and all.

"That's a load of crap! You were working with that bastard Orochimaru!" he exploded fighting the urge to slap some sense into the calm man sitting across from him.

"Orochimaru was just and ends to a mean…and now, he's dead." Sasuke offered his gaze hardening under the blondes' scrutiny. The room froze at that revelation. For an international policing agency they weren't very well informed. Sakura, who almost in a daze, found her way beside Naruto having a few questions of her own.

"How can you talk about killing a man so nonchalantly? No matter what horrible things they did, they're still—"

"Don't be naïve Sakura. You could never bring a man like him to justice. There was no other way. Besides, the world is a better place without him. Even you can agree with that", the Uchiha said staunchly eyeing his teams' movements around the suite from the corner of his eye.

"Is that why you need us Sasuke," asked the blonde his voice serious and unwavering, "to help you make the world a better place, with that sadistic notion of justice?" Sasuke's eyes widened marginally. He'd never known Naruto to have the backbone to spout such pious dross in defense of Orochimaru of all people.

"Whether you like it or not, this is your new assignment. Tsunade-sama was grateful enough to offer me your services, until further notice", said the Uchiha a small smirk tugging at his lips, "She is willing to go around the system to bring justice to this lawless world. Are you?"

Naruto stared at his lap his fist clenched tightly on the fabric of his pants. _'Tsunade-baachan…why?'_ Sakura placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder clearly just as afflicted as her dear friend. "I-I'm willing to make the world a better place Sasuke, but not by killing people pointlessly!" he declared with enough zeal to make everyone flinch, except the stoic man who only glared in annoyance.

"You mistake me for a common criminal, Naruto. We don't kill without reason", he explained rising from his seat as if to leave, "I give you my word Naruto, Sakura. No one will die unnecessarily", he inwardly kicked himself for his moment of weakness. If that's all it took to appease the Interpol lackeys' he'd suck it up for the time being. Naruto's demeanor made a complete 180 as he quickly closed the gap between himself and Sasuke and wrapped his arm around his neck with that stupid grin on his face. _'There's the dobe.'_

'Teme, it's so good to have you back!", he gushed mussing his hair as if they'd never parted ways years ago. Sakura couldn't help but allow a smile to slip onto her face at the two. It was as if they were teens again, bickering like that. Sasuke scowled pushing the stockier man off as quickly as possible. Despite the act they seemed to be putting on Sakura could still see the old rivalry being rekindled. Both men had changed drastically, Sasuke especially. The hallmark moment was cut short however when a voice cut through the lighthearted atmosphere.

"Sasuke-san…I think we're missing an agent", said Jugo making everyone stare at the man incredulously.

"Sai! Naruto where is he?" Sakura gasped finally realizing her teammate hadn't been present for some time now. Frantically Naruto searched his numerous pockets for his cell phone ultimately finding it he dialed his coworkers number. The monotonous ringing resounded through the entire suite and even outside. That couldn't be possible. Sasuke made his way towards the front door gently pressing his ear as to confirm the sound. Quickly opening the door he was surprised, even though it did not show. He could have sworn he was staring into a funhouse mirror that distorted his own image. Although the man was paler and had a different hairstyle he could have passed for Sasukes' double on a good day. The two stared each other down neither moving as if mesmerized by the resemblance. His face was just as emotionless as his own. Sasuke already knew he wasn't going to like this man very much.

"You must be Sai", he said not moving a muscle.

"And you must be Sasuke" mimicked the newcomer eerily disturbed by what he saw in Sasuke's eyes. Luckily his attention was drawn inside the suite when Naruto began mouthing off about absent minded teammates.

"Oi, Sai how the hell did you find us?" questioned the blonde brutishly coming between the doppelganger twins.

"Before you left I placed a tracer on you, just so I knew how the mission had turned out. From the looks of this, not so well", he surmised eyeing all of the new faces impassively as he sauntered into the penthouse casually. Ignoring the glares he received he came to a stop at the large panoramic window that over looked the city of Paris.

"So, the rumors were true then. Orochimaru is indeed dead. All that remains is Uchiha Sasuke and his band of rogues, Taka", he spoke to no one in particular. Apparently Sai was the only one who had done his homework. Sasuke was impressed, though he still didn't like the man.

"What's this guy's deal?" asked Suigetsu eying him annoyingly as he poked him in the chest with his sheathed katana. Suigetsu had enough trouble with one guy who always seemed to be dark and foreboding, the last thing he needed was another one. Sai looked the violet eyed man over with a jaded gaze which slowly drifted to the other rogues. Unceremoniously he walked past the irritated man and towards the groups' redhead and unexpectedly taking her hands into his own with a smile on his face no less.

"Hello beautiful, you must be Karin", he spoke politely making his counterparts gape. Sasuke smiled ruefully at the exchange. _'Perhaps now she'll leave me in peace.'_ Ignoring the rest of the banter after Naruto and Sakura so poignantly intervened; the Uchiha joined his more solemn companion in the kitchen. He had apparently been working tirelessly unlike, the rest of Taka, since they arrived.

"Did the old woman send the files, Jugo?" he asked the ginger haired giant in response turned the laptop he'd been working with towards Sasuke.

"Iie...the information however…"

"It isn't enough, but it'll do for now", he settled looking through the mostly blank dossier's of the alleged Akatsuki members. Interpol really had no idea. Akatsuki operated under the radar of nearly every law enforcement agency in the world. Using two man cells and a plethora of go-betweens and lackies, said cells were often undetected until it was too late. Each cell was unified by a single leader, or so he assumed. Granted, Sasuke hadn't the slightest inkling as to what their motives were, he did know who the big players in the organization were. Though who to go after first? Strategically speaking it was best to go for the cell they had the most intel on.

"I've studied the files, Sasuke-san. Interpol has apparently connected Deidara, a high ranking member, to a string of bombings in the Chūbu region of Japan. His last attack would place him somewhere within the Nagano prefecture", he derived

"Aa. Sasori is bound to be near as well. What could they possibly be after?" Sasuke wondered out loud, this time his teammate had no response. Releasing a low sigh of fatigue he stood and left the kitchen making his way towards one of the bedrooms. He hadn't noticed the cherry headed woman had crossed in front of him until he was but a step away. Raising an eyebrow in question he looked her over. Her schoolgirl attire did throw him for a loop when he first laid his eyes on her. A taller, curvier build emphasized her emergence into womanhood. Sure enough she matured, though her eyes hadn't changed; at least not when they were piercing into his own. So many things hid behind her emerald irises, though, not well enough. Adoration, worry, even a hint of determination.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said her voice was almost too small for him to catch above the background chatter.

"Hn", oddly enough she smiled at his aloof attentiveness. He was slightly shocked by her genuine gentleness. Even after three years he remained the same in her eyes. '_Tch, it must be nice to be so naïve.'_

"It's…nice to see you again." with her soft spoken words she gingerly grabbed his coat sleeve as if he'd leave without a moment's notice as he had so long ago.

Even those simple words touched the Uchiha in a way he found awkward and uncomfortable. It was rare that he was around someone so sincere and much less at his own free will. She'd always been too kind to him ever since childhood; it unnerved him to no end. Though, he fought the nostalgic feelings her smiles and gentle touches offered. Unbeknownst to him the corner of his lips curled into a diminutive smirk. Pulling his arm away possibly too harshly from the hurt look she gave he offered her a small pat on her shoulder before brushing past her towards the rooms.

"Aa, Sakura. Get some rest. We're heading back to Japan tomorrow." Sasuke said retiring behind a bedroom door without as much as a glance back. Clenching her fists she stared down at the carpeted floor. He was still cold if not more so. She couldn't begin to imagine what Orochimaru could have possibly put Sasuke through. Though it was probably for the best. If this new assignment was going to work he would need to open up to a certain degree. Though Sakura couldn't help but become shaken to her very core by the direness of this assignment. For Sasuke to reappear after nearly falling off the face of the planet and demand their assistance the situation must have been a grave one indeed.

Upon entering the sanctity of the room Sasuke preformed his nightly ritual of relieving himself of his dark garb as well ashis firearms and retreating into the bathroom. Under the bright scrutiny of the florescent lighting in the rather larger water closet Sasuke looked himself over in the panoramic mirror above the sink. Staring at the man he now saw in the mirror, he could do only just that. The dark hair that hung in and about his face hid what was already concealed behind the stoic demeanor. Slowly his dull gaze trailed down to his broad shoulders and toned chest. Years of discipline and hard work had made him a man; though not the man he wished to be. Numerous wounds and scars marred his once pristine skin, a story etched in each one. A contemptuous scowl spread across his face in disgust at the man in the mirror. With each passing day he found it increasingly harder to stomach the atrocities he'd committed in the name of that man. Orochimaru, what a fool he had been for ever following such a despicable creature. Not a night passed that Sasuke hadn't wished he could see the look on the pale crime boss's face as he burned in the inferno. Though he was no longer an issue. Akatsuki, and that certain man were his only worries. Itachi was his only goal; his proposal to get rid of Akatsuki was just a secondary objective. It would be completely impossible to reach him without the rest of their organization becoming involved, nor would he have Interpol's cooperation if he solely wanted one man.

Shaking himself from his longwinded thought process he resigned himself to his fatigue. Apparently tonight's firefight took more out of him than expected. And quite literally it had. Upon further inspection he'd been hit, grazed rather, by a bullet in his side. Gingerly he touched his newly acquired badge, releasing a low hiss of pain as the blood began to flow from it again. Quickly turning the shower knobs the room began to fill with steam. As he stepped in he was greeted by the temperate embrace of the water. The Uchiha let out a relaxed sigh as the water soothed both new and old wounds, mixing itself with his blood to form a rosy cocktail. Surely enough his musings brought images of the cherry headed woman he spoke with not long ago. He likened her gentle touch to that of the feverish water that caressed his skin washing away the pain, if not, at the least masking it. She'd barely been in his life more than a few hours and she had already snaked her way into his very thoughts. Both Naruto and Sakura. They didn't fit into his world. They were too bright, too pure, and too innocent. In their three year absence Sasuke had seen more atrocities and deprave acts than any human should be subjected to. It wasn't the blood, the bodies, nor was it the killings that bothered him; it was the faces. Each victim that had been cut down illicitly was chiseled into his subconscious.

He couldn't rightfully subject them to the horrors of this bloody business. He'd be no better than that snake Orochimaru. Though, he had no other choice. Hopefully they would have the strength to not become corrupt as like he had. Hopefully she'd have the strength. Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion at that thought. Granted he inwardly praised the naiveté and innocence she had as he would Naruto's unbelievable obliviousness, it wasn't his say as to whether it remained intact or not. Though the voice in his head told him differently, _'She's quite the gem. Pure. The complete opposite of you Sasuke. Wouldn't it be interesting if you corrupted her?'_ Sasuke ignored its taunting remarks, brushing them aside as he always had.

Staring absentmindedly at his hands he finally realized he'd been in the shower for far too long. Finding his way out of the steamy bathroom and in the dark bedroom Sasuke lay on the soft fabric of the bed sheets clad only in a towel about his waist. Twisting slightly pain once again shot through him from the wound. Apparently it was worse than he thought if it was causing this much of a problem. Sighing heavily he settled on staring at the ceiling rather than getting a comfortable nights rest. He'd have Karin patch him up in the morning right now he needed rest; and so he did.

Morning came as it would any other day no matter how much the Uchiha wished it to stay away. He had never been a morning person as he was more apt to waking up well into the afternoon on a lazy day. Rolling onto his side to escape the penetrating rays of the sun he expected to be met with a sharp pain, however he felt nothing, or as close to nothing as the wound allowed. Opening his eyes as to inspect the odd occurrence he was surprised to find thee wound had been bandaged and quite well at that, far above Karin's abilities. On any other day he'd be fairly agitated with the offender and himself. If one of his team could easily slip into his room in the dead of night, and get so close that they could slit his throat on a whim, he was losing his touch. Though, good for him his team had little to no ill will towards him. Still, who could have done this if not Karin he wondered. Had it actually been Karin surely he would have been ravaged by the hormonal woman in his sleep. Shuddering at the thought Sasuke decided that investigating the happenings rather than speculating was his best course of action. Removing himself from the bed Sasuke donned a few choice articles of clothing from the previous nights wear, consisting of a black tank top and dark slacks. Fingering the hole in the side of the top he carefully prodded the exposed bandage and gauze. This was his favorite tank top.

Exiting the room he was more than disturbed by the sight of the suites occupants conversing over breakfast in the living room acting, normal of all things. He could care less if they didn't get along, but it didn't hurt to have a team that wasn't at each other's throats every second. Though this was just weird, especially for this early in the morning,

"Sugoi! Is that really Momochi Zabuza's katana?" marveled the hyperactive blonde, gushing when Suigetsu unsheathed the gleaming blade.

"What does it look like to you?" shot back the sharp toothed man as he pointed the long slender blade in his direction coming inches from skin to steel contact. As if asking for more Naruto eyed it critically. Grinning deviously Suigetsu pulled the sword back.

"Jugo, toss me an apple!" he called to the solitary man in the kitchen. As requested he did and Suigetsu caught it. He placed the fruit on top of the blondes head his grin only growing wider as his assistant paled at the realization.

"Hey stop it! You can't do that it's dangerous!" Sakura protested, though it fell on deaf ears.

"Stay still blondie, or I might end up taking a little too much off the top", he warned tightening his grip on the blade. Naruto gulped nervously trying to steady his shaking body. How did he always get himself into these positions? Taking a deep breath Suigetsu raised the katana and held his stance, legs spread and his hands firmly holding it towards Naruto. In a blink of an eye Naruto felt a strong sweep above his head as well as a forceful grunt from the exhibitioner. Sometime before Naruto had tightly shut his eyes in fear. Slowly peeking with one eye he saw the stunned faces of his suitemates. Suigetsu held the sword up again this time he gently rapped on the guard silencing its soft hum. As if on cue the apple split in two equal horizontal pieces atop Naruto's head. He reached up and grabbed half of the fruit, biting into it happily. His face turned sour upon noticing that a few strands of hair had been cut as well with the eaten fruit.

"That was pretty cool. You've got to show me how", he mumbled his mouth still full of apple.

"Tch, I'll teach you how to be a better test dummy." snickered the violet eyed man finally sheathing the sword. Once all of the laughter and commotion died down the Uchiha made his presence known. Sasuke had stood by and watched the demonstration with mild interest. Mostly due to Narutos edginess.

"Oi teme! What took ya?" beamed the blonde smiling stupidly for no apparent reason.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun", chimed the two female occupants as if rehearsed, but that couldn't be true as they began an all out, no-holds-bar glaring contest. Clearly Sasuke had been mistaken when he thought the two teams were getting along. Though that didn't mean anything, he just wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Who's responsible for this?" he demanded pointing at the hole in his tops side. Instantly Sasuke regretted his forwardness as Karin jettisoned towards him latching onto him with such a force that almost toppled him.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you tell me you got hurt? I would've bandaged it for you, you know you're no good at it" she rambled poking and prodding the small patch of blood showing through the bandages. Painstakingly prying her from his form he turned is gaze to everyone else. Suigetsu could care less; he barely took the time to tend his own wounds. Jugo, although gentle in nature would never be able to sneak in and perform such a stealthy procedure. That only left three.

"Who was—"

"I did it" sounded the cherry headed girl standing tall as if to test him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her determined face though his demeanor never changed. He wanted to chastise her, threaten her as if she were one of his own who'd overstepped their boundaries, though, why couldn't he? Cursing himself inwardly he turned away from them.

"Don't let this happen again, Sakura."

Suigetsu and Karin stared wide eyed at the exchange. Who was this girl? If she could escape Sasuke's reprimanding with so little as a look, she must have some cosmic power over the Uchiha. Turning their gaze to the woman in question she seemed as stunned as they had been.

"Get ready to leave. We have an hour" he said before disappearing into his room again. Sasuke had always been a bit of a recluse and even an emo at times, but more so than ever before.

"Oi oi, you three should hurry back to wherever you were staying and grab some cloths. Won't be making anymore stops from here on out knowing Sasuke" Suigetsu advised collecting odds and ends from around the suite for their next voyage.

"Hey…Suigetsu, was it?" Sakura asked watching the man busy about.

"What's up Pinky?" he asked with a sharks grin. She could feel a twitch come about in her left eye at the sound of that nickname, but she suppressed the urge to turn his face into a crater of its former self.

"It's Sakura", she bit out hoping her hate for the moniker was clear as day to the man, "why are we going back to Japan?"

"Ah…Hm. Well, isn't it obvious? To kill some Akatsuki of course" he explained a hint of delight evident in his tone. Sakura cast him a curious stare. Why would they be so anxious to jump headlong into another firefight? What was wrong with these guys? "Don't worry your pretty little head Pinky, I'm sure your precious Sasuke-_kun_ will keep you safe" he taunted effectively earning himself a knock in the jaw. Let's just say he'd never use the name Pinky around her again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sasuke, are we there yet?" asked Naruto for the fifteenth time that evening, clearly the brightly colored towers and signs of the Nagoya's numerous attractions were not enough for the blonde. The twelve hour flight hadn't been a cake walk for the group either. Having finally arrived in the capital city of the Aichi prefecture the ragtag band wondered aimlessly through the city with no real destination.

"If you have a problem Naruto, you can leave. I'd rather not hear your voice", he responded cooly. Really, they could leave. Sasuke never liked being followed by three people, six people was even more troublesome.

"Tch, fine! Come on Sakura-chan I'm starving!" he exclaimed his usual voice higher than necessary as he dragged the pink haired woman off despite her protests. Sasuke stopped to watch the retreating forms. _'They've become closer, ne Sasuke?'_ sounded the returning voice in his head. Always as tactful as it was annoying. Shaking the thought he looked back to where he'd left the remaining clique. The usual faces were gone surprisingly, that is to say Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. That just left the new kid. Sasuke eyed him as if trying to find some sort of emotion. His emotionless façade wasn't daunting like his usually was, it was just, creepy.

"Something you want?" he asked irritation coming through clearly in a dangerous baritone.

"Nothing in particular", he responded staring blankly back at him, "I thought we could talk, seeing as we are now partners in a way." Sasuke's face twisted in disgust at the sound of those words from the other mans mouth.

"You're no partner of mine. All I wanted was Naruto and Sakura, you are just an accessory", he explained his gaze hardening maliciously.

"I see. So you wished to use you're former teammates to accomplish this revenge plot of yours then?" questioned Sai seemingly oblivious to the anger building inside the Uchiha.

"What do you know? You're nothing but my replacement. A cheap proxy for the real thing" he spat feeling his control slipping slowly. Most people would have backed down from a mere glare, but he didn't, not even as much as flinch. It annoyed him to no end.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Age twenty-one. At the age of eighteen you, along with Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura became the youngest operatives to be inducted into Interpol's' Special Task Force. Before that you and the others worked for the Konoha Police Department, which at the time was run by your father, Uchiha Fugaku until his—" Sai rambled until he was cut off by the cold steel pressed against his throat, piercing red eyes with murderous intent staring at him through the nights blackness.

"I have no problems killing you. As I said before you're of no use to me, a mere accessory", he threatened a satisfied smirk appearing when the man showed some emotion for once. He was just like everyone else; frightened by him. Shoving Sai away from him he turned his back to the man. "Next time you want to talk. Choose your words more wisely"

Running his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself he shakily replied, "H-hai. My apologies Uchiha-san."

"It's Sasuke."

"Right, Sasuke", he mumbled to himself watching as the other dark haired man wandered further away before Sai gave chase, "If you don't mind, I still have a few questions." Sasuke frowned in the darkness. _'This guy can't take a hint can he?'_

"Fine. Make them quick", he demanded never breaking his stride when the man made his way to his side. So far his new recruits had shown they were more trouble than they were worth. Except for Sakura. As if possessed his hand moved touching the now healed wound through the material of his coat. _'I think you owe her thanks, Sasuke' _interjected that bothersome conscience again. Uchiha Sasuke owed no one anything, except those who had wronged him. Even then all he owed was a bullet between the eyes. It had been long since he'd received anything without asking or, demanding it rather. He didn't ask for her charity nor did he want curious initiative had always been off putting, sometimes more so than Narutos. But as part of his philosophy, you couldn't argue with results. 'Maybe', he told himself shoving his possessed hand into a coat pocket.

"It's an admirable thing you're doing Sasuke", he said hearing the sharp scoff that was given in response, "Though there must be an ulterior motive, it isn't all Akatsuki you want dead is it?"

"No, I could care less about the lot of them." he responded quickly obviously this was a question he'd answered long ago. Akatsuki was nothing, a brick wall at best, a mere stepping stone waiting to be trampled in his wake.

"Then who is it? Is it their leader, or just a certain member?" inquired the pale man ignorant as to how annoying he sounded.

"No more questions" he said finally in a bored tone. Now he was just prying. Surely the man knew now that his word was final from here on out as he didn't insist on the Uchiha answering.

The two walked in silence down the back streets of the city until they finally reached their destination. Once upon a time he would have marveled at the beauty of what nature had offered him on such an occasion, but years of desensitization made him immune to those simple pleasures. The moonlight played mystically across the dark waters of the Ise Bay. Its penetrating rays however couldn't pierce its endless shadows. Sasuke watched the few tethered boats that drifted with the current against the night's blackness as clouds wrap themselves around the moon. Despite the splendor before him he couldn't find comfort or assurance in it as he once had. The sound of a clearing throat brought him back to reality. Apparently he'd been staring for some time. Casting his thoughts aside he made his way closer to the docks eventually coming to a complete stop in front of a warehouse.

"What is this place?" questioned Sai carefully examining the steel doors of the building. Sasuke brushed past him to grab the door handle and sliding the massive door open.

"Our base of operations while we're in Japan" he said simply revealing the contents of the compound. Large hanging lights illuminated the majority of the room. The most noticeable trait of the base was its very own docking port that led into the Ise Bay. In said dock was a rather large patrol torpedo boat fully outfitted with four loaded torpedo tubes and numerous other armaments.

"I see. This is how you operate under the radar of Interpol, isn't it?" inquired the ever curious man as he approached it gingerly touching the cool steel of its bow. Sasuke scoffed at the question; if he wanted them to know how he operated he'd have told them by now. Upon further examination of the ship Sai noticed a mural of sorts on its side depicting a white snake being carried between the talons of a hawk.

"Hey what do you think you're doing in here?" asked a rather loud shrill voice from the top of the compounds stairs. Both males turned to confront the owner Sasuke less than surprised by the large woman in a greasy blue jumpsuit staring at them.

"Nekobaa. I assume you've finished what I asked?" queried Sasuke watching as the rotund woman made her way down to him. Staring at the both of them with a critical eye she poked the Uchiha in the chest and peered at his companion.

"Eh? What's this two Sasuke's? I must be going senile" she surmounted earning a scowl from the real Sasuke.

"He does not look like me", he spoke his tone exuding annoyance, "is the work done or not?"

"You forget who you're talking to Sasuke! Tamaki and I have been waiting all day for you to pick this hunk of metal up" she answered apparently quite proud of the work she'd done, as usual. Nodding dully Sasuke reached into a pocket and pulled out a large wad of bills and handing them to the woman.

"It better not smell like cats this time Nekobaa" he warned.

"Tch, I don't know what you're talking about, no matter; it's always a pleasure doing business with you Sasuke. Tamaki! We're leaving" she shouted up to the office space on the upper level. Soon enough a young girl emerged in a matching jumpsuit with a toolbox in hand and joined them at the base of the stairs.

"Hi Sasuke...who is this?" she questioned turning a questioning gaze to the other pale man.

"Hello I'm—"

"He's no one" spoke the Uchiha effectively ending the conversation. "If anything comes up I'll call you." With that the two women took their leave of the compound. Without a word Sasuke made his way up the stairs towards the office. He stopped in front of the door finding the other mans impassive gaze to be irritating at best.

"I'm not going to babysit you. Take a look around if that's what you want, you can leave too. I don't care, either way" he established fading into the room. Releasing a relieved sigh he made his way over to the plain couch in the corner unceremoniously plopping down onto it. Finally getting comfortable he placed his hands behind his head and stared that the ceiling through the pleasing silence. It was moments like these that he could enjoy. The quiet before the storm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto…" began the cherry headed girl swirling her now cold bowl of broth with her chopsticks, her companion still practically attempting to drown himself in the noodle soup. Sakura stared into the dark liquid with brows furrowed with worry before she called out to the glutton beside her again.

"Hm? Something up Sakura-chan?" he asked a mouth full of starch and Cheshire cat smile plastered on his face. She couldn't help but smile back, he was just so cute, he never lost his boyish charm even after all they'd been through.

"Uh…nothing, Naruto" she muttered turning away suddenly deciding it was best not to burden him with her incessant worrying. She'd always been the worrier for as long as she'd known Naruto and Sasuke she was always the designated worrywart.

"It's about Sasuke isn't it?" he asked suddenly serious and solemn staring blankly into his empty bowl. Sakura was surprised to say the least; Naruto had never been one to be so perceptive.

"Hai, do you think…Ano…doesn't he seem different to you? He's not…"

Naruto shook his head ruefully, "He has changed…when I confronted him a year ago", he said his voice hardening as he retold the tale, "Had you and the reinforcements not arrived…I think he might of actually…"

"Killed you." Sakura finished her voice cracking slightly.

"Oi Sakura-chan, don't worry. If he wanted to he would've, but he didn't. Sure Sasuke's changed, but he shouldn't be considered a lost cause. Not while we're around. Right, Sakura-chan?" he cheered. She smiled back weakly, she never knew how, but he always found the right words to say.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Naruto" she said expressing her gratitude with a hug which the man returned if not a bit too enthusiastically. The two broke apart when a drawn out whistle was heard behind them.

"Lookie lookie, we found the two lovebirds in quite the position. Sasuke not the only one you got wrapped around that finger, eh Pinky?" taunted the violet eyed man you could practically hear his grin. As they spun around he wasn't alone apparently the whole gang joined him this time. Having caught the entirety of his jeer Sakura immediately fired a furious jab aimed for his head. This time however he dodged it and easily caught her wrist in a fluid motion.

"Cool your jets Pinky, it was a joke. Don't tell me you Interpol guys don't have a sense of humor."

"Well it wasn't funny! And my name is Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" she exclaimed pulling her wrist from his grip. She hated that grin of his.

"It's all the same to me Sa-ku-ra." Suigetsu repeated turning his back on them and attending to his team, "We'd better head back. Knowing Sasuke he's heading out earlier than necessary"

"Hold on a second! I'm tired of you guys leaving us in the dark, what the hell's going on!" questioned Naruto joining the fray in a showy fashion. Suigetsu peered over his shoulder at the man with a quizzical look.

"Tch, I don't have time to brief these newbie's. Jugo, you're up" he said trying to leave, but was stopped by his redhead comrade who only began berating him for whatever she felt necessary at the moment. The giant of a man stepped from the backdrop and in front of his teammates effectively shadowing them.

"Sasuke's decided to track down Deidara, an active member of Akatsuki who was recently spotted in Nagano" he explained a little uncomfortable being examined under Naruto and Sakura's gaze.

"Nagano? Sakura-chan isn't that Garaa's jurisdiction?" asked the blonde turning to the woman beside him.

"It was, but Naruto that was years ago. Who knows where him, Kankuro, and Temari could be."

"We'd know for one" interjected Karin having finished her verbal massacre of the shark toothed man, "It's our job to know what most of you pigs are up to; how do you think we manage to stay off your radar?" she added pressing her glasses closer to her face. Sakura scowled at her tone. The woman had already rubbed her the wrong way once and being the nice person she was she'd given her a second chance.

"If this Gaara guy you're talking about is who we think than you are correct, it is his jurisdiction; seeing as how he's become chief inspector of the prefecture. It doesn't matter though, we don't cooperate with the police" she added a frown appearing when they glared at her.

"What about us? We're Interpol agents and we're—"

"Easy there blondie", warned Suigetsu a lit cigarette hanging in the corner of his lips, "You're superior practically sold you to Sasuke, therefore you're no longer Interpol. You're Taka…."

"He can't do that! We never asked for this; what gives him the right to take away what we've worked for all in the name of revenge!" Sakura interrupted lowly obviously trying to holding back her anger.

"Sakura-chan…"

"You can take it up with Sasuke if you'd like to, won't change anything though. Face it you're fugitives like us now" Suigetsu retorted.

Sakura wanted to curse the very heavens for her the recent turn of events, though she couldn't bring herself to do so. Sasuke was the cause, the dark deity that sought to snake its way into her mind and wreak havoc on her life. Hiding her face behind her hands she bit back angry tears that threatened to spill. He'd always been the reason the salty solution came about. She denounced something as such a weakness, an unwanted skill that hadn't been used since the Uchiha's defection. As always she had let her wishful thinking cloud her better judgment. How could she be so naïve to believe she would be able to help a wanted man without becoming a fugitive in the process? Was it really worth it? Was he worth it?

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" chimed the concerned blonde resting a hand on her shoulder. Turning almost in shock at the voice she could only stare. He looked so unhappy, quite the opposite of his usual disposition. He must have been just as devastated as she was at the revelation. Though Naruto had always been as loyal as a dog when it came to Sasuke, he would follow him even if it landed him in the same hole, but how could she? She cursed her selfishness; this wasn't about her nor was it about her feelings. Sasuke had given her an opportunity to actually do what she swore to do when she joined Interpol.

"Gomen, Naruto. I'll be fine." Sakura assured with a small smile. While she could agree that this was worthwhile if it was for the greater good she would not sit idly by and accept being used by Sasuke as blindly as Naruto. Having regained her composure fully both her and Naruto realized that the rest of Taka had left unannounced and now only they stood outside the closed ramen shop.

"Where did everyone go? If we're gonna be part of this team these guys gotta stop ditching us!" he panicked searching frantically for them. Not even dire situations could change Naruto. Hopefully this mission wouldn't change that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin. Well thats that chapter. I've had it sitting on my computer for a while and didnt want to post until I was 2 or 3 chapters ahead at this point. Sadly that point never came so I just posted it, better late than never. Hope I haven't disappointed any of my readers, but don't fret I'm back on top of my game. As always this is a work in progress so id love to hear what you have to say and think of the story so far.

Next Chapter: Perpetual Elegy

Until next time! Sayonara!


End file.
